


No Choice At All

by Merfilly



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Drabble, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 07:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The siblings make their path</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Choice At All

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eternal Scribe (Shadowcat)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/gifts).



Brian stared at Mia, then at Dom. Dom's arms crossed over his chest while Mia stood with her head tipped to one side.

"I… you… Both of you…"

"Yes," Mia said, half-smiling at him. "You love me. You love him. We both love you. No choice to make."

"But…"

"But what?" Dom asked. "Gonna go all law and order on how a relationship works?" 

Brian started laughing then. "Maybe I should just get 'Toretto' tattooed on my shoulder," he said, shaking his head as he joined them, one hand reaching out to both.

"I like that idea, Bri," Mia said.


End file.
